


Love Potion Nº9

by Symwinter



Series: A Thousand Thrones [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Deity Au, F/F, F/M, Fluff, god AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-07-20 11:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symwinter/pseuds/Symwinter
Summary: A year after Marinette was discovered to be the harvest goddess, the goddess of magic, Juleka, finds herself visiting her former home more often than before to comfort her friend. But a request from long time friend and secret crush Rose, changes everything.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> A visit, a potion, and a request.

Jeluka didn’t always enjoy visiting the Capitol. Sure she enjoyed seeing her brother and... Rose, but after what happened to Lady Marinette, she couldn’t really stomach the visits. To tear them apart so harshly. So easily. Like their marriage went nothing. Regardless, during the months Marinette was in the capitol, Juleka would join her. The harvest goddess avoided almost everyone, her being one of the exceptions. Luka was in the room as well, playing his lyre to soothe her heart. It had already been proven that the earth thrived when Marinette was with her husband, why did they continue to tear them apart? Were they too stubborn to admit their mistakes? Either way, the goddess was clearly upset.

Juleka pulled Marinette into a side hug. “Only a couple more months and you’re back home.” She said softly. “I’m sure things will change one day Marinette. You just need to be patient.”  
“I have been patient.” She abruptly stood up. “But I’m still here. Do they think I’m killing the crops out of spite? That I’ll just get tired and give in?” Luka stopped playing. “I’m just sick and tired this. I want to go home.” Luka walked forward and hugged her.  
“And you will be soon Marinette. While you’re gone we’ll figure out how to keep you with you husband.” Marinette nodded and sat back down, wiping tears away.

————

“How’s Marinette?” Rose inquired, pouring Jeluka some nectar.  
“Still upset.” She replied. “How are you and Ali doing?”  
“I don’t know. On the one hand things are great, but I’m just feeling a little burnt out.”  
“I’m sure things will get better. You just need to be patient.” It pained Juleka to say it, but if Rose liked Ali, she would step back. Juleka tapped some powder into her drink as Rose looked away. It was a powder form of a potion to hide her feelings for Rose. As the goddess of love, Rose would know how she felt, intentionally or not. Juleka sighed softly. “Any ideas on how to help Marinette and Felix?” She inquired.  
“Mmm. Not at the moment.” Rose sipped her nectar. “I wish I could talk to her.”  
“She’s still upset. When she’s ready, she’ll come to you.”  
“I know, but I can feel her heartbreak from here. I want to remove that pain.”  
“Well tomorrow you’re being honoured right? Maybe focus on that instead? You do love parties.” That’s probably one of the main reasons she liked Ali.  
“Very true. If I can’t help Marinette, I could at least help the mortals.” Rose smiled. “You should join me Juleka! Join in the festivities.”  
“I’m not sure festivities are my kind of thing.”  
“Please Juleka? It’ll be fun!”

————

Juleka sighed as she made her way back to the underworld. Despite her attempts to say no, she gave in and would be joining Rose tomorrow. She sighed and lit her pipe, letting out a purple tinted smoke. Maybe tomorrow wouldn’t be to bad, right?


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A celebration and a statue.

Juleka looked over herself once more before spiriting herself outside of Rose’s room. She put on her best chiton and had foregone her cloak. She adjusted her hand mirror, having polished it so it shone in the sunlight, and even tucked her bangs away from her eyes. “Juleka! You really came!” Rose chirped, running over. She was dressed in a red chiton with a sheer shawl around her shoulders. “Now come on! The mortal need our help!”  
“Your help really. I’m just tagging along.”  
“You never know Juleka. Try to keep an open mind.” Juleka gave a small nod and followed Rose down to earth. Despite the status of the world, there were plenty of people there. Many merely gave offerings as thanks, but one stuck out. It was a man dragging a statue behind him.

“Please Lady Rose. Bring my statue to life.” He requested. Rose gave a small hum before looking at Juleka. She nudged her head towards the statue. Juleka blinked before nodding, sending a wave of purple tinted magic towards the statue. It encased the statue until it faded away, revealing a mortal girl. The man beamed and thanked them both profusely, helping the former statue down.  
“Does she have a name?” Rose inquired softly.  
“Yes. Galatea.” He said dreamily. He thanked them again and walked off, lacing his hand with hers.

The day went smoothly, and the two soon returned to the Capitol. Juleka intended on going home, but Rose had invited her for a drink and it was so hard to say no, so that’s how she found herself drinking ambrosia spiked with wine. “I feel kinda bad for Adrien.” Rose said, cheeks flush. Juleka forgot how lightweight Rose was.  
“Why?”  
“Because he doesn’t want to break their marriage up, he only wants to apologize for not realizing something was up sooner. And to help her be with Felix 24/7.”  
“I see. Are you certain though?”  
“Absolutely! He’s probably the best out of all of us when it comes to the Lila thing. He was just doing what was expected of him. We were the ones who treated Marinette badly.”  
“She doesn’t know that though.” Juleka said simply. Rose gasped and gripped the goddess’s arm.  
“You could tell her! If we have more people that want to help Marinette the Titans will have to listen to us!”  
“I’ll think about it Rose. Now you should get some rest.” Juleka slid her arm away. “I should as well. We’ll talk again tomorrow okay?”  
“Okay. By Jules.” Rose waved before heading towards her bed, kicking her sandals off. Juleka smiled softly before returning to the underworld.

Rose wasn’t wrong. Having more people would increase their chances of having the titans agree to let Marinette return home, but would Marinette listen? And would Felix be okay with it? Juleka sighed and flopped on to her bed, hugging the pillow Rose had given her. She’ll deal with all that tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my trash writing and don't forget to leave Kudos!
> 
> And follow me on tumblr, @symwinter, if you so desire.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya comes back from a punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably write about that punishment. PROBABLY.

Marinette didn’t want to be there. That much was obvious to Juleka. She was in the furthest corner of the capitol’s meeting room, Luka and Chloe on either side, deterring anyone from speaking to her. No doubt that this place brought back bad memories.

As one of the bigger problems during the stolen identity situation, and to deal with underlying biases, Alya had been stripped of her immortality for a year and a half. Adrien had also been punished but since he didn’t know of her lies and sincerely apologized for not questioning things sooner, his punishment only lasted six months. But the way a god answered a question determined everything.

Alya entered the room, the Titans watched her with hawk eyes. Her skin had lost its lustre, her eyes remained downcast and she seemed smaller. More meek than before. Nino stood with the other gods. His expression was that of concern. She looked at some of the other gods. Rose stuck out first, standing next to Ali. Then Ondine who almost looked pitiful of Alya’s condition. It made sense. Depending on how she answered, she would have her godhood restored.

Plagg spoke first. “How was mortality? As humbling as we hoped?” Alya looked up. Her reply was so quiet Juleka has to strain her ears to hear it. “Speak up mortal.”  
“Yes.” She said, a little louder. Trixx was next, laying languidly against his chair.  
“Then tell us what you did wrong.”  
“I gave a goddess a sentence too light for the severity of her crime.” Despite the truth of it, the words felt forced. Like she didn’t believe what she was saying.  
“And if the trial was done again?” The gossip god inquired.  
“I would give her a punishment that would fit the crime.”  
“Which would be?”  
“Not giving her a lecture about why what she did was wrong.”

The titans looked amongst each other. “Dismissed. We need to talk.” Plagg said, ushering everyone out.” Juleka made a beeline towards her brother. The four sat further from the exit, in their own little bubble. Probably because an angry Chloé and Luka weren’t gods you wanted to mess with.  
“She didn’t seem very genuine did she.” Chloé said, crossing one leg over the other. Sabrina was nowhere in sight. Juleka thought the asteriae would’ve been forgiven by now.  
“No.” Marinette replied. “Alya doesn’t like being questioned or proven wrong. That was both.” Luka wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her into a side hug.  
“Do you think they’ll return her to god status?” Chloé inquired.  
“If she doesn’t feel like she was wrong, she’ll do this again.” Luka said simply. “Until she’s 100% ready to admit that she was incorrect, she’ll remain mortal.” Juleka looked over at the group, specifically Nino and Alya. When comparing the two, it was obvious how plain mortality made Alya look. Juleka looked away.  
“Right. Rose wanted me to mention that Adrien wanted to speak with you about the whole thing.” Juleka murmured. “Maybe you could hear him out.” Chloé opened her mouth to reply. “Not alone of course.” Ondine strolled over, her teal chiton glowing in the sun.

“Hey kids, hows tricks?” Ondine said, seating herself next to Chloé. She paused looking at the group. “Did I miss something?” She inquired.  
“Juleka just insinuated that Marinette should talk to Adrien.” Chloé retorted.  
“Isn’t he your best friend?” Luka inquired.  
“Yes. Which is why I’m extra mad that he’s trying to talk Marinette now. She’s still reeling from being pulled away from her husband. Again.”  
“I said she shouldn’t listen to him alone.” Juleka hissed in response. She sighed. “Fine. How about Ondine and I go talk to him and then relay the message hm?” Ondine looked over.  
“I’ve been pretty hostile to him, but I’ll go if it makes you more comfortable.” Juleka nodded and the two left, heading to the sun god. Juleka bit her lip. She hoped things would work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my trash writing. Don't forget to leave Kudos!
> 
> And follow me on tumblr, @symwinter, if you so desire.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kinda short

From what Ondine said, it was only natural Adrien froze. “O-Ondine, Juleka. What can I do for you?”  
“Is it true you want to help Marinette be a permanent resident of the underworld?” Ondine inquired. Always straight to the point with her.  
“Yeah. I couldn’t help her when she was here, so it’s the least I can do to apologize.” He gave a small smile. “And if anything goes wrong I’ll shoulder the blame.”  
“Really?” Juleka murmured. “That could be being stripped of your immortality again.”  
“To be perfectly honest I actually enjoyed my time on earth. Sure it was cold but it was nice. Calm.” Ondine went to reply, only for several gods to return inside.  
“Looks like court’s back in session.” Adrien said, standing up. He handed a letter to Juleka. “Could you see if Marinette could read this? It’s my apology letter.” Juleka nodded once and followed him and Ondine inside.

Not much had changed since they left the courtroom. The only noticeable one was that Trixx had moved in his seat, his legs now dangling over one of the throne’s arm rests. Juleka had handed the note to Marinette before positioning herself against the wall. “Alya, you’re words were not true.” Plagg said simply. “As punishment, you shall return to mortal world for another six months. Dismissed.” Nino wasn’t even able to say goodbye as the ground opened underneath Alya, dropping her into the frigid mortal lands once more. Juleka felt a finger tap against her shoulder. She looked over at Marinette, holding the now opened letter.

“Is he being honest?” She inquired softly.  
“Yes. He’s even offered to take the blame for all of this if it doesn’t work out.” Marinette smiled softly.  
“I need to talk to lady Tikki. If Adrien is truly happy for me, I have no reason to avoid him.”  
“Rose wants to help too.” Juleka added quickly.  
“Then Rose as well. I miss her bubbly energy.” Juleka smiled softly as she waved Marinette goodbye, opting to return home. Mireille stood outside her house.

“What happened?” She inquired sleepily.  
“Alya wasn’t genuine and remains on earth.”  
“It’s freezing up there…” Mireille murmured. “I hope she doesn’t pass on. Felix would punish her unjustly.”  
“You’re not wrong Mireille. But our job is to stand with our king. Even when he’s wrong.” That night Juleka dreamt of rose fields. The next morning, she upped her medication dosage. Rose already found love. She couldn’t interfere. She wouldn’t interfere.

––––––––––––––––

“Marinette.” Tikki said softly. “What brings you here so early in the morning.”  
“I wanted to let you know that I’m allowing Adrien and Rose to visit me. Can you keep my room from moving if they’re near it?”  
“Of course. How have you been Marinette?”  
“…Fine…” Marinette gave a quiet goodbye and left Tikki’s room, feeling lighter than before. Perhaps things would get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my trash writing, don't forget to leave Kudos!
> 
> And follow me on tumblr @symwinter, if you so desire.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I look pretty good for a dead bitch" – Morgan McMichaels All Stars 2

“Are you feeling alright Juleka?” Felix asked, standing outside her domain. The goddess looked up and blew a puff of purple smoke out.  
“Fine. Why wouldn’t I be?”  
“You seem off. I got concerned.” Juleka gave a small smile.  
“I’m doing as well as I can. So’s Marinette.” Felix looked sheepish as he handed her a box.  
“It’s for Marinette. Could you bring it to her.”  
“Of course.” Juleka mused tapping the top of the box. She placed the tip of her pipe and blew out another breath of purple smoke. Felix gave a small wave before vanishing from her view. She sighed before picking up the small bottle of powder. She took a deep breath before placing it on the table and grabbing the box. “Must be nice...” She murmured. If her and Juleka were like that then maybe... She shook her head. That wasn’t going to happen.

Juleka liked to tell herself that nothing could surprise her anymore, but seeing Adrien sitting across from Marinette, and her being truly joyful was surprising. “Oh Juleka. What brings you up here?” Adrien inquired. His golden hair shone like the suns rays.  
“Special delivery from Felix.” Juleka didn’t think Marinette could brighten any more than she already was, but upon seeing the plants lean in her direction, clearly she was wrong. She practically scrambled for the box.  
“Me and Adrien were having some tea. Would you like to join us.”  
“Sure.” She sat on the spare pillow as Adrien poured her a cup. “New shawl?” She inquired.  
“Hm? Yeah. A woman I knew while I was mortal left it to be sacrificed to me.” His smile was soft. “I plan on visiting her soon. Marinette plans on joining me.” Juleka looked at the goddess who had paused from opening the box.  
“Yeah. It’s the closest I’ll get to Felix while upholding my vow.”  
“Sneaky.” Juleka mused, watching Marinette pull out several decorative hair pieces, each one embedded with jewels. A dreamy smile tugged at the end of Marinette’s lips.  
“I should make him something.” Marinette said placing one of the combs on the table. “I could visit maman and papa and bake him something.” The goddess looked over at Juleka. “If I do could you deliver it to him.”  
“Of course.” She replied. Marinette was her queen. She couldn’t say no. Marinette collected the hair pieces and placed them on the marble vanity. Juleka took another look at the sun god. He seemed unburdened.  
“The earth really did help you didn’t it.”  
“Yeah. Plus Lila getting locked up was nice. I was afraid she would rip my arm off with how tight she held it.” The two gods chuckled softly as Marinette returned to the table.  
“Do you want to join me in baking? She inquired softly.  
“I’d like too. It sounds fun.” Adrien replied. “I can make something for Mullo.” Juleka merely shook her head.  
“I planned on visiting Luka.” She replied, taking a sip of tea. The conversation mainly turned to random topics and Juleka soon found herself with an empty cup. She waved the two farewell and headed to the familiar room of her brother.

“Hey Juleka.” She turned her head to see Mylène, a dryad, give a small wave. “Did you come back from seeing Marinette?”  
“Yes.”  
“Is she doing well?”  
“She’s doing better.”  
“I’m glad.” After the wedding disaster, many of Juleka’s former relationships had been strained. It was only natural. Felix was her king so she sided with him. “She deserves to be happy...” Mylène waved once more before scurrying off. Juleka sent a small trail of magic to the curtains, turning the teal to purple. A ‘come in’ followed.  
“Hey little sis.” Luka said, giving a small wave. “Visiting Marinette again?”  
“Yeah. Felix asked me to deliver a gift. I thought I’d say hello before I leave.” Luka looked up from the lyre.  
“It’s not healthy you know. That powder you ingest.”  
“That doesn’t matter. Rose likes someone else. I can’t make things awkward.”  
“Even at the cost of your emotions?” Juleka nodded.  
“I can’t break up Rose and Ali, but I can’t let Rose know that I like her. This is my only option. I know you’re worried, but I’ll be fine.” Luka looked unconvinced.  
“Promise me if something goes wrong you’ll stop.”  
“I promise.” Juleka left the room, a heavy weight on her shoulders.

Luka picked at the lyre strings, playing a soft melody. Rose peaked out from the window. “Do you hear anything?” Luka asked.  
“Not at all.” Rose replied sitting across from him. “You’re concerned. What’s happening?”  
“I can’t tell you that.” Rose sighed softly.  
“Can I get a hint?”  
“Unfortunately not Rose.” The love goddess deflated.  
“Obviously someone came to visit? Who was it?”  
“Juleka. Didn’t you-” Luka’s face fell seeing the look of horror on Rose’s face.  
“No. I couldn’t sense her emotions at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my trash writing and don't forget to leave Kudos!
> 
> And follow me on tumblr, @symwinter, if you so desire.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things become a little bad and a little better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short.

It had been two weeks since Luka and Rose learned she couldn’t feel Juleka’s emotions. Rose braced herself as she entered Marinette’s room, fully expecting it to move. She could easily pick up Marinette, her heartbreak was strong despite the brave face. Adrien and Luka were there too, both concerned. She took a step. It didn’t move. So she took another, and another, and another until she was standing in front of the entrance. They were still there. So she knocked before stepping it. Her eyes swept over the room. There was Marinette, Luka, Adrien, and Juleka. She looked weary. Her skin less sparkly.  
“Rose. Your hair.” She looked over at Adrien before raising a hand to her hair. It didn’t feel different, so what was... her hand tugged at the blonde locks. Her hair had grown out.  
“A new look.” She said cooly. “What do you think?”  
“I think it look lo-great.” Juleka replied. Rose gave a faint smile.  
“Juleka, can I talk to you alone. Please?” The deities around her all looked at her confused. Well except Luka.  
“Sure...” Rose gave a small smile before gripping the purple clad goddess’ wrist before pulling her out.  
“Why can’t I feel you?”  
“W-What?”  
“I could sense everyone in that room. Hell in the whole capitol, but not you. Why? Is that lie Lila told true? Is someone stealing my powers?”  
“Rose. Rose. Calm down. Your powers aren’t being taken.”  
“Then what’s happening?” Rose asked, watery eyes looking at the taller girl. Juleka looked away. Her skin was sickly pale, and dark bags were under her eyes.  
“Juleka?” Rose inquired. The girl jerked back. A small bottle fell from her. Both girls lunged. Rose grabbed it first. There was no label, but the pale green powder shimmered under the light.  
“Rose. That’s mine.” Rose held it to her chest.  
“What is it?”  
“Rose.”  
“Tell me what it is and I’ll give it back.”  
“It’s medicine.” Rose studied Juleka’s face.  
“Clearly it’s not making you better. Because if I’m not losing my powers, that means you’re fading. Dying.”  
“I’m not...” Juleka paused before gripping the goddess across from her, only to fall to the floor.

—————————————————————

Juleka awoke to Rose on her left, her hair piling at her feet. Outside of that, the room was devoid of people. Rose looked mad. Juleka looked away. “Don’t look away from me Juleka.” She looked over. “How could you be so reckless?! Using a powder that inhibited your feelings! Were you trying to die?”  
“No.” Her voice was barely over a whisper.  
“Then why use it?!”  
“Because I didn’t want you to know.”  
“Know what?”  
“That I love you!” A beat of silence followed. Juleka looked down, her hands gripping the blanket. Rose tilted her head up.  
“You love me?” She inquired softly, her thumb brushing against the pale cheek. “Oh Jules.”  
“I couldn’t get in between you and Ali.” A giggle erupted from Rose’s lips. The giggles continued until it was a full blown laugh. “Rose?”  
“Oh Jules,” Rose pulled her face closer. “Ali and I are yesterday’s news. We have for awhile.”  
“What?”  
“It was more of a fling than actual dating.” Rose bopped the top of Juleka’s nose.  
“Oh.” Juleka chuckled softly. “I’m such a fool.”  
“You really are.” Rose mused. “Lady Duusu said it will take a couple months before the powder wears off. Lots of bed rest and a complete purging of your supply of this gunk.” Rose pushed her blonde locks from her face. “And when you’re better, then I’m taking you out on a date.” Juleka’s cheeks flushed.  
“C-Can I ask for something selfish?” Rose’s eyebrow rose. “A kiss.” The love goddess’ face softened and felt her lips brush against her cheek.  
“Get better Juleka.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my trash writing and don't forget to leave Kudos!
> 
> And follow me on tumblr, @symwinter, if you so desire.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale.

It was going to be a busy day. It had been seven months since Juleka passed out from the use of her apathy powder. She had been under house arrest in the capital until she got better. She looked over her room in the underworld. From her bed on the far side of the room, to the pipe sitting on a table. Nothing had changed. She didn’t know why she felt so relived. “Juleka? Are you ready?” Marinette inquired from the cave entrance. Next to her stood Felix, stoic as ever.  
“Are you doing alright?” He asked. She gave a small nod before joining the two. Today was Alya’s follow up trail, as well as the answer to if Marinette will be allowed to stay in the underworld. And also her date with Rose.

She stood next to the blonde, who was tucking a strand of long blonde hair behind her ear. “Your hair.”  
“I thought I’d leave it long for a bit. What do you think.”  
“That’s up to you. You’re always pretty after all.” Rose chuckled before leaning up and pressing a kiss against Juleka’s cheek.  
“You’re a flatterer.” Rose mused.  
“I’m honest.” The doors opened. Alya stepped in. Like before, her skin was devoid of godly lustre.  
“Welcome back again, Alya.” Plagg said. She gave a small bow. “Let’s see if anything changed hm?”  
“What did you do wrong?”  
“I gave a goddess a punishment not befitting her crime.” Alya replied.  
“And if we redid Lila’s trial?” Alya seemed to flinch at the mention of the goddess of deceit’s name.  
“Not let my feelings cloud my judgement. It didn’t matter if she was my friend, she still needed to be punished.” She replied.  
“Very good.” Trixx mused.  
“With this we restore your immortality. May you take this lesson into your future decisions.” Tikki said. Most assumed Alya would be shocked, but she wasn’t.  
“Thank you.” She said quietly, her skin glowing with power.

“As for the request of Lady Marinette and Lord Felix, as well as several other gods, we have thought over it, and we will allow Lady Marinette to stay in the underworld. She can return here if she wishes, and whenever she wishes.” Duusu said. A squeal echoed through the room before silencing. Ondine looked at Duusu and whispered an apology. “Also Felix.” The blonde looked up at his foster mother. “Come visit me more often.” Duusu added.  
“Right mother.” Marinette pulled Felix into a kiss. Felix looked at his odd. “Let’s go home.” Marinette gave a thumbs up to Juleka and mouth good luck as they left.  
“Wait! Marinette!” She paused and looked at Alya. The goddess ran forward. “I’m sorry. For everything. Maybe if you visit we could hang out?”  
“Thank you for apologizing Alya.” Marinette bumped her shoulder against the goddess. “And obviously we’ll hang out. I need all that mortal gossip.” The two broke into a fit of giggles. “I’ll see you around Alya.”

————————————

Juleka linked her arm with Rose as they walked amongst the mortals, both disguised. “Hey isn’t that Galatea? And the statue maker?” Rose inquired.  
“Looks like it.” The two walked hand in hand, a dopey smile on the sculptor’s face. “I’m glad they worked out. Sometimes making someone doesn’t mean they’ll love you.”  
“Very true.” The blonde replied. “Ooo look, they’re selling that stuff in your pipe.” Juleka followed the gaze. “I’m going to buy you some.”  
“You don’t have to Rose.”  
“But I want to. Then you can buy something for me. A fair trade.” The blonde replied, before pulling Juleka over to the stand. She let the blonde pick before giving a thanks to the stand owner. They browsed before another stand caught Rose’s attention. “Those shawls are pretty.”  
“Go pick one and I’ll get it for you. Gift for a gift right?” Juleka inquired as they reached it.

A petite grey haired woman was selling them. Rose fluttered between the shawls before picking a dark purple one. It reminds me of your hair. Rose has said when Juleka asked why. The woman pulled out a golden shawl that shone in the setting sun. It was almost as if the shawl was threaded with gold. “If you could be so kind as to give this to the god of the sun upon your return I would be ever so thankful.” She said before giving a small wink. Juleka nodded, taking the wrapped up shawl. The sun set over the horizon, and the two watched as Chloe flew over the night sky.

“Did you enjoy our date?” Rose inquired, threading their hands together. Calm ocean waves brushed against their legs.  
“I did. But I enjoy doing anything if you’re by my side.”  
“Smooth talker.” Rose said, resting her head on the goddess’s shoulder. “There’s one more thing to do before this date is complete.”  
“And what’s that?” Juleka inquired, looking down at the blonde.  
“This.” She swallows a squeak as Rose kissed her, before relaxing. It turned into small pecks before they broke apart, both cheeks flushed with colour. Juleka looked back up at the stars, before smiling and kicking some water at Rose. The blonde gasped before kicking back. Laughter echoed off the beach, before falling into a peaceful silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my trash writing and don't forget to leave Kudos!
> 
> And follow me on tumblr, @symwinter, if you so desire.
> 
> Also let me know what you want to see next in the comments, whether it be a sequel or addition to the Thousand Thrones universe or something else.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my trash writing, don't forget to leave Kudos!
> 
> And follow me on tumblr @symwinter, if you so desire.


End file.
